1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and an operating method thereof, and more particularly, a display device and an operating method thereof to effectively reduce a brightness deviation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of information technology, a display device that allows a user to be connected with information has gained increasing importance. Along with the growing importance, display apparatuses, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic light emitting display devices, are widely used.
In general, a display device includes a power supply for supplying a power voltage, and a display module for displaying an image on a screen by supplying the power voltage to a plurality of pixels.
A power source from the power supply is configured to be supplied to a plurality of pixels through wires connected thereto. However, a voltage drop may be caused by a wire resistance, which may lower the voltage of the power supplied to the pixels. Because a uniform power source might not be supplied to each of the pixels, the display device may not emit light with desired brightness, thereby generating a brightness deviation.